Beyond Love
by BLoodyNeko4092
Summary: Zoro et Sanji vivaient un amour passionnel. Ils pensaient que leur amour était plus fort que tout les obstacles que la vie pouvait dresser. Ils pensaient être des âmes-sœurs destinés à vivre ensemble jusqu'à leur dernier souffle jusqu'à ce que des entraves qu'ils ne pouvaient soupçonner les contraignent à renoncer à ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher.les perso peuvent être OOC


**_Bonjour à tous !!!_**

C'est ma première fanfiction Zosan que j'ose poster ici et je stress un peu XD en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira

 **Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

 **COUPLE :** Zoro ( dominant ) x Sanji ( soumis )

 **Style :** Mystère, Violence , Mpreg , Suspens , Science-fiction, Romance , Lemon

 **Résumé :**

Zoro et Sanji vivaient un amour passionnel, vital, féroce et exceptionnel.

Ils pensaient que leur amour était plus fort que tout les obstacles que la vie pouvait dresser. Ils pensaient être des âmes-sœurs destinés à vivre ensemble jusqu'à leur dernier souffle jusqu'à ce que des entraves qu'ils ne pouvaient soupçonner les contraignent à renoncer à ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher.

Cependant, un lien les réunissait. Un lien indestructible que Sanji devait protéger malgré les dangers le menaçant lui et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait.

Mais au-delà de l'amour un petit être caché allait pourtant tout dévoiler.

 ** _BLBLBLBLBL_**

 **CHAPITRE UN**

 ** _« C'est par la séparation qu'on évalue la force_** **_des liens »_**

\- Désolé Sanji, c'est fini, je ne veux plus te parler, plus te voir, on ne peut pas être ensemble.

\- Zoro... Pitié, ne me laisse pas !Pas maintenant, je t'en pris ! S'il te plaît !

Sanji était en pleurs, il aimait tellement Zoro, il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, pas maintenant et de cette façon...

Zoro le fixa un instant avant de se retourner sans un mot de plus si ce n'était une petite phrase, murmurée si bas que Sanji eu tout d'abord du mal à en saisir le sens.

Quand Sanji releva la tête qu'il avait baissé, Zoro était déjà parti. Loin de lui et de leur avenir.

Sanji avait toujours eu du mal avec les ruptures, il se souviendra toujours de celle de son ex petit-ami, une brute doublé d'un imbécile… Mais à présent il savait que c'était différent, il avait ressenti le fait que Zoro et lui avait un lien particulier, et pourtant, il venait de le quitter.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du commencement de la discussion, il savait juste que Zoro après l'avoir regardé un instant, s'était levé, un air à la fois déterminé et triste qui lui avait serré le cœur. Et pour cause, le premier mot de Zoro avait été un simple "désolé". Ce mot que l'on utilisait lorsque nous étions enfant et que nous avions fait une grosse bêtise, ce qui faisait sourire nos parents devant notre regard navré. Mais Zoro, lui, n'était pas un enfant, non. Il était un homme, dans tous les sens du terme, détestant se faire dominer, avec une soif de vaincre apparente à chaque combats, une vraie tête de mule mais qui pouvait se montrer attachant et extrêmement attentif.

Voilà de qui il était tombé amoureux, un amour qui, à présent, le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Sanji, après une demi-heure se décida à se lever de l'endroit où il s'était effondré. Il entendit au loin l'équipage, il leva la tête vers le ciel ensoleillé, avant d'apercevoir une tête verte dans la vigie. Il sentit alors tout d'un coup son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Il baissa la tête lentement. Il devait arrêté d'y penser...mais comment ? Zoro ne l'aimait plus et devait sûrement le détesté.

Alors que Sanji marchait, il se fit arrêter par Chopper qui avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Écoute Sanji, je…j'ai tout entendu et je serai là pour te soutenir à chaque instants, d'accord ? Mais tu te dois de te reposer et tu sais pourquoi... Je respecterai ton choix et ne parlerai de ta condition à personne mais tu dois savoir que tu ne pourras pas le cacher bien longtemps…

Sanji regarda un instant le renne dans les yeux avant de les détourner. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne solution d'avoir trop d'émotions fortes dans sa condition.

-Chopper, je…que dois-je faire ? Je…il me déteste moi, alors….

-Du calme Sanji, ne te prends pas la tête pour ça maintenant. Tu vas devoir lui dire un jour c'est vrai, mais ça peut attendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour tes examens.

Sanji sourit légèrement et suivit Chopper dans son cabinet en faisant attention à ce que personnes ne les voient. Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire pour ça.

Ou en tout cas pas pour le moment...

 ** _ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS_**

Pendant ce temps du côté de Zoro.

Voilà, il l'avait fait, il avait quitté l'homme qu'il aimait pour le protéger. Il était triste et avait failli craquer en voyant le visage du blond, empourpré et comblé de larmes. Son regard, à ce moment n'avait jamais semblé si intense. Les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux étaient approximatives à un torrent déchaîné.

Il avait eu tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras s'excusant mille et une fois pour le mal qu'il avait fait, mais il se devait de le faire. Pour protéger Sanji, pour le garder en vie même si celui-ci le haïssait, c'était mieux. Il devait vivre heureux même si c'était sans lui.

Après avoir quitté Sanji, il était monté dans la vigie. L'endroit où il aimait se réfugier.

Il regarda un instant par les vitres de la salle et vit Sanji parler avec Chopper qui avait un air inquiet inscrit sur le visage. Ils partirent ensuite vers le cabinet du médecin de bord sous l'œil curieux du marimo.

Il hésita un instant à les suivre mais se ravisa rapidement, se persuadant que c'était une très mauvaise idée après ce qu'il avait fait à Sanji...

Il ne devait plus lui parler.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire de toute façon.

 ** _ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS_**

Du côté de Sanji les choses étaient plus compliquées.

Il venait de terminer ses examens avec Chopper et les résultats n'étaient pas bons mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

Il était tard lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie qu'il n'avait quitté que pour faire le repas et la vaisselle avant d'y retourner pour de nouveaux examens.

Il était exténué. Il avait les traits tirés et ses yeux semblaient s'être éteints.

Il n'avait plus vu Zoro depuis que celui-ci s'était réfugié dans la vigie mais il avait, cependant, laissé une assiette pour son ex amant sur la table de la cuisine.

Sanji, qui était sortit de l'infirmerie se trouvait à présent sur le pont, il leva la tête vers le ciel, la lueur de la lune contrastant avec les couleurs sombre du ciel. Il aimait regardé le ciel. La nuit l'apaisait de par son silence et ses couleurs.

Au bout d'un certains temps, Sanji se décida à se lever pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait normalement avec Zoro, vide de toute présence autre que la sienne. Sanji se sentit tout de suite triste. Il voulait tellement retourner en arrière et réparer les fautes qu'il avait peut-être commises. Mais voilà, Sanji avait un problème qui ne pouvait pas se régler, et à présent, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour survivre et attendre patiemment la fin de ce calvaire.

 ** _ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS_**

La nuit fut longue pour Sanji. Il avait mal dormi, voir, pas du tout. Pour cause : une forte douleur lui serrait intensément la poitrine. Le lendemain matin fut plus difficile encore ; il avait des nausées et un mal de tête affreux. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il sortit préparer le petit déjeuner de l'équipage.

Arrivé dans la cuisine il se dirigea directement devant ses fourneaux sans entendre Chopper entrer une mine grave sur le visage.

\- Sanji ? J'ai les résultats pour hier.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est plus grave que ce qu'on aurait pensé…

Sanji, qui faisait dos à Chopper depuis le début de la conversation, se retourna vers lui un air inquiet sur le visage. Chopper soupira alors avant de continuer doucement.

\- Sanji… Pour être franc avec toi, je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir survivre jusqu'à…

le renne fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

\- Il n'y à aucune solution ? Vraiment ? Je veux dire…une personne a bien été dans mon cas avant, non ?

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai rien trouvé Sanji et même si je le voulais, c'est trop tard. C'est trop dangereux d'arrêter le traitement...pour lui et pour toi.

Sanji fixa un instant Chopper et hocha doucement la tête. Il devait résister. Il restait une chance, non ? Même une infime éventualité ? Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui était fondamental à part son état de santé était que son père ne devait absolument pas être au courant, surtout pas. Sinon, il était sûr de n'avoir aucunes chances. Son père le tuerait si il venait à l'apprendre.

Cependant, trop plongés dans leur discussion, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Robin avait tout entendu et qu'elle allait tous faire pour trouver de quoi parlaient ses Nakamas.

En sortant de la cuisine pour aller prévenir les autres de venir manger il rencontra Zoro. Ils se fixèrent intensivement pendant des fractions de secondes qui leur paraissaient être une éternité.

Zoro détailla les traits fins de Sanji pendant que celui-ci épia l'œil vert de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier s'approcha alors doucement du blond accompagné du seul désir d'avoir le droit de partager un contact entiché avec lui mais il se stoppa avant de perdre le contrôle. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il recula légèrement en sondant du regard Sanji. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut le cri de Luffy qui les firent sortir de leur monde.

Le Vinsmoke baissa alors la tête, s'excusa, avant de partir en vitesse sous le regard interloqué du vert.

Sanji, après avoir prévenu tout le monde, se rendit dans la cuisine une boule dans la gorge et le cœur douloureux. Et ce fut ainsi pendant tout le repas.

À la fin de celui-ci, Chopper resta plus longtemps pour parler au cuisinier tranquillement, sans être dérangé.

\- Sanji, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense appeler Law. Il en saura peut-être plus que moi sur le sujet, tu sais…

Sanji le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer. Peut-être que Law aura une solution après tout…

 ** _ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS_**

-Chopper ?

-Oui Robin ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec cook-san ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te le dire…

-J'ai déjà quelques suppositions mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

Chopper hésita un instant, fixant la brune avant de lui poser une question.

-Tu ne le diras à personne ?

-Oui, je te le promets.

-Bien...

Chopper baissa la tête un moment avant de la relever doucement.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça a pu arriver mais... Sanji est enceinte et c'est en train de le tuer…

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est un homme...

\- Hum…pas vraiment… Il fait partit d'une espèce rare de nymphe.

Robin était complètement sous le choque. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné son ami d'être une...nymphe.

Et encore moins que sa grossesse était en train de le détruire à petit feu...

 ** _BLBLBLBLBL_**

Voilà !! Je ne connais pas encore le rythme de parution donc je ne dis rien … J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous plaira de le lire

Si vous voulez me faire une critique constructive n'hésitez pas , je ne chercher qu'à m'améliorer , sur ce , a la prochaine !!!


End file.
